Fighting Experts 1
Fighting Experts is a first main installment of the series. It will be released in arcades, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Xbox One and PlayStation 4. It will be published and developed by Blue Tiger. Plot The world was filled in peace, but then it was filled in chaos and violence. Many fighters joined the tournament to battle one another and make a way to defeat the main villain, Demon of Shame, to stop him a player must defeat him way in the tournament after defeating other opponents. According to this there will be only one combatant to defeat him. Bold Ninja is the main character of this game. In the past he was known as Billy Prototype. At first the Demon of Shame was created from the shadows. At the point he killed Bold Ninja's family and destroyed his homeland during his youth hood, then he killed him and his brother Greg Prototype. Afterwards an orderrealm knight who revived Bold Ninja and Greg Prototype. When the Demon of Shame opened the tournament then Bold Ninja joins the tournament and seeks revenge against the him for the murder of his family and the destruction of his homeland. Gameplay The game explains you the rules. It shows the health bars which is the maximum of 150%. The player must fight the opponent when the round starts. If the player defeats the opponent, then he/she wins. When the time is up the combatant who has a large amount of health wins. There are 6 varieties of attack buttons, for 3 punches, light punch, average punch and heavy punch and also 3 kick buttons, light kick, medium kick and heavy kick. Characters Starting Characters *Big Bully *Bloodsucker *Cheng Uchida *Elektra Newton *Gabriel Owens *Kenji Tian *Melina Underwood *Michael Underwood *Neo Benson *Retsu Matsumoto *Rock *Trevor Fox Unlockable Characters *Bold Ninja *Demon of Shame *Eric Dudley *Fritz *Frog Monster *Pagan Witch *Paul Morton *Psycho Clown *Samurai Kurai *Takeshi *Tiffany Morton *Toby Kozlov Secret Characters *Destruction (Hidden unplayable boss) *Test Dummy (Hidden playable) Stages *Acropolis - Greece * City - U.S.A *Coast Ship - Italy *Dojo - Japan * Dungeon - Unknown *Elektra's Newton's Bedroom - England *Fields - France * Great Wall - China *Hills - Germany *Lennox's Circus - Portugal *Mall - U.S.A *Mansion Courtyard - England *Military Camp - U.S.A *Orderrealm Courtyard - Unknown *Rooftops (Night) - Spain *Skate park - England *Snowy Forests - Switzerland *Tropical Beach - Brazil *Training Stage - Unknown *Turbulent Wasteland - Unknown *Underrealm Arena - Unknown *Viking Arena - Denmark *Wasteland - Unknown *Wrestling Arena - U.S.A Mode Select * Arcade Mode * VS Mode * Tournament Mode * Time Attack * Survival Mode * Training Mode * Theater Mode * Options Trivia *This is a first game when the players battle against last different two bosses (depending on side), If the player chooses a good character then he/she will fight against Frog Monster and Demon of Shame and If the player chooses an evil character then he/she will fight against Fritz and Bold Ninja as well. *This is a first game that features secret character Test Dummy, It can be selected by highlighting Trevor Fox and press the up button. When playing as it in the arcade mode it will battle either good or evil bosses. *This is the first game what features non playable character, Destruction. It cannot be unlocked but instead it can be obtained by using a cheat device. Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Console Category:Fighting Category:Multiplayer Category:PC Games Category:3D Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Experts